bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Miserak
Miserak is a Chaos Mechtogan in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. It belongs to Mag Mel, which he shares with Sellon and Anubias. Information Description Steady and thorough in close quarter battles, Miserak is a solid warrior. Miserak's well balanced proportions produce devastating attacks. He is able to stand the worse of blows and still deliver the final victory no matter what the odds. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge He first appeared in Triple Threat, where he battled against Zenthon and Drago along with Deezall and Rockfist under the control of Sellon but was easily defeated by Zenthon Titan. In Battle Lines, Anubias used it to battle Dan and Shun but was defeated by Drago. This marks the first time where a Mechtogan was defeated by a Bakugan, which surprised Anubias. In Unlocking the Gate, he was summoned by Mag Mel, but lost to Silent Strike. In Interspace Armageddon, he appeared again but was defeated easily by Slynix. Game The Haos version has 220 Gs and the Subterra version has 200 Gs. Trivia *He is Number #14 in the series. *Miserak is the first Mechtogan to be defeated by a Bakugan in battle. *His name is similar to Miserix, the ex-leader of the Brotherhood of Makuta. *He's the only Mechtogan that has a cannon for an arm. *Strangely, his name is spelled "Miserak" on his packaging and Ability Card, but another package shows it spelled as "Mizerak". *His arm cannon resembles a type of weapon in'' Transformers: Dark of the Moon'' Toyline, MechTech. *He also resembles Samus Aran from The Metroid series as they both wield an arm cannon which can fire off a powerful beam. *It may be possible that Miserak is Krowll's Mechtogan. *Miserak is the first Haos Mechtogan to appear in the Anime. *He is the only Chaos Mechtogan that did't have a intermission screen. Gallery Anime MizerakScan.png|Miserak getting scanned Miserak2.jpg|Miseraks' parts Msv.jpg|Miserak, Smasheon and Venexus getting scanned Screen shot 2011-05-15 at 11.13.14 PM.png|Miserak, Deezall and Rockfist on New Vestroia. Mizerak is in the middle Mizerak1.jpg|Miserak standing behind Sellon Miserak3.jpg|Miserak revealing his cannons Mizerak4.jpg Mizerak5.jpg Mizerak6.jpg|Miserak coming towards Drago Mizerak7.jpg|Miserak (Real form) Mizerak8.jpg|Miserak preparing to fight Zenthon Mizerak9.jpg|Miserak defeated by Zenthon Titan's laser MizerakOne.jpg|Miserak charging his cannons 1206760 big.jpg|Miserak firing his cannons MizerakandVenexus.png|Miserak and Venexus on Gundalia D and r.jpg|All Chaos Mechtogans ascending (Miserak is on top left) 1406.jpg|Miserak vs Silent Strike Screen shot 2011-07-09 at 1.43.21 PM.png|Miserak's Shield Screen shot 2011-07-09 at 1.46.35 PM.png|Miserak's Shield been broken down Screen shot 2011-07-09 at 6.11.06 PM.png|Miserak firing a laser beam Screen shot 2011-07-11 at 7.37.26 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-11 at 7.56.00 PM.png|Miserak with Braxion Screen shot 2011-07-11 at 11.01.26 PM.png|Miserak geting beaten down by Zenthon Screen shot 2011-07-13 at 5.54.17 PM.JPG|Miserak and Zenthon looking at Zenthon Titan Screen shot 2011-07-13 at 5.59.13 PM.JPG|Miserak getting hit by Zenthon Titan's attack Screen shot 2011-07-14 at 12.57.53 PM.JPG|Miserak getting hit by Drago's Core Buster attack (Backview) Screen shot 2011-07-14 at 1.01.44 PM.JPG Screen shot 2011-07-14 at 1.16.24 PM.JPG|Miserak being contained by Taylean alongside other Mechtogan Screen shot 2011-07-14 at 1.33.54 PM.JPG|Miserak getting hit by Drago's Wonder Superior attack Game Mechtogan 003.jpg|Subterra Miserak closed Mechtogan 001.jpg|Subterra Miserak open Mechtogan 002.jpg 30e4c06000347b784e05e517272535f0.jpg SCORE 004.JPG SCORE 003.JPG Miserak.png Miserak1.png Photo038.jpg SubPhoto035.jpg 104 1991.JPG 104 1987.JPG 104_1995.JPG 104_2049.JPG 104_2050.JPG 104_2097.JPG Category:Mechtogan Category:BakuNano compatible Bakugan Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Villains Category:Team Sellon Category:Chaos Mechtogan Category:Team Anubias